The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or the like, having a box part and a lid hinged on a box rear wall, and having a collar anchored in the box part and having a collar front wall and collar side walls, its region projecting out of the box part being enclosed by the lid in the closed position, a lid front wall being bounded by a (lower) lid closing edge and a box front wall of the box part being bounded by an (upper) opposing closing edge.
Conventional hinge-lid boxes are designed in such a way that the transversely oriented lid closing edge rests on the likewise transversely oriented opposing closing edge of the box part when in the closed position. However, a hinge-lid box has already been disclosed which has an oblique lid closing edge and a correspondingly oblique opposing closing edge, there being a spacing between the lid closing edge and the opposing closing edge arranged parallel to the latter, so that a strip-like area of the collar front wall is even visible in the closed position of the lid.
The invention is based on the object of further developing (cigarette) packs of the hinge-lid type primarily with regard to the shaping of the front side, and also of improving their handling.
In order to achieve this object, the hinge-lid box according to the invention is characterized in that the lid closing edge and the opposing closing edge are arranged at distances from each other which vary over the pack width.
The hinge-lid box according to the invention is therefore designed so that the preferably transversely running lid closing edge and the opposing edge have different contours. This produces different shapes in the region of the front side of the pack, geometrically differently shaped regions of the area of the collar front wall being visible in the closed position of the pack. At least this region of the collar front wall can be configured ornamentally or graphically, or can also contain information for the user.
The distance between the lid closing edge and opposing closing edge ensures easier handling when opening, specifically when lifting, the lid. The gap formed between the two closing edges does not, according to the invention, have to extend over the complete width of the hinge-lid box, but can be formed in a central or laterally offset region. Outside the gap, the lid closing edge and opposing closing edge can rest on each other in the conventional way or with a particular coinciding contour.
The configuration of the hinge-lid box according to the invention, specifically with regard to the contour of the lid closing edge and the opposing closing edge, can advantageously be combined with a further configuration feature, specifically with a round-edge pack or oblique-edge pack, that is to say with hinge-lid boxes in which the upright pack edges have a rounded or bevelled cross section, at least in the region of the front side.